1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) device, to a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL device includes a light-emitting element that has a light-emitting layer containing a light-emitting material interposed between an anode electrode layer and a cathode electrode layer, and emits light using a phenomenon that performs light emission when a hole injected from an anode side is recombined with an electron injected from a cathode side within the light-emitting layer that has a function for emitting light and an excited state is shifted to a ground state. Since the light-emitting element is likely to be deteriorated due to moisture in the air, a sealing process is performed in the organic EL device in order to protect the light-emitting element from the air. An example of a sealing technology has been disclosed in JP-A-2001-210464.
According to the related art, it has a structure in which a concave portion and a convex portion are provided in a region for bonding a substrate to a sealing member and the concave portion and the convex portion are engaged to each other. According to this structure, since an effective distance (effective sealing length) of a flow channel, which is provided between a sealing space where the light-emitting element is provided and an external space outside the sealing space and through which gas (air) passes, can be increased, it is possible to improve a sealing effect. In the meantime, in a case in which a portion of a wiring line, which connects the light-emitting element, which is provided inside of the sealing space, to an external element provided in the external space outside the sealing space is provided in a region for bonding the substrate to the sealing member, if a sharp corner portion exists on the region for bonding the substrate to the sealing member, there is concern in that the wiring line may be easily deteriorated due to the corner portion. When the wiring line is formed, a metal film such as an aluminum film is formed on the substrate by a predetermined method such as, for example, a deposition method or the like, and is then patterned by the predetermined method. However, if the corner portion is sharp, it is difficult for the metal film to form smoothly at the corner portion. In addition, if the corner portion is sharp and a step of the concave portion or convex portion is large, the patterning may not be smoothly performed.